


A Moment Stolen

by Aly_H



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Set during Quarian arc, Shep is DONE with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Helping the Quarians is turning out to be far more exhausting and frustrating than Shepherd thought.





	A Moment Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers into the void* I hate writing summaries

“Fuck!” he spat and punched the nearest thing to him – the wall by the fish tank.

His fist throbbed slightly, the impact on the wall had gone straight up his elbow and there was some small part of him that whispered in the back of his mind that it was a good thing he’d not broken anything.

He’d not heard the door open again behind him so Kaidan’s hand on his wrist startled him.

“Hey, just me,” the other soldier said gently. “You alright?”

The thing – their thing – was still so new, he’d forgotten he’d had EDI authorize Kaidan to come and go from the room as he pleased.

“Fine,” he said, as he flexed the fingers to show Kaidan – he hadn’t broken any but they would bruise. Again. How long had it been since he hadn’t had a bruise or scrape or scratch somewhere on his body? “Did you need something?”

“Worried about you,” though his inspection finished the Canadian kept the abused hand caught in his own.

“I’m fine,” Shepherd promised, trying to force his shoulders to relax, to soothe the obvious tension out of them. He had to be okay – he couldn’t _be_ angry.  

“No, you’re not,” Kaidan replied. “And that’s _okay_.”

“No it’s not – I have to-”

“Save the galaxy. Again,” he cut the other off, “I know. But right _now_ , with me, you don’t have to be Commander Shepherd, John.”

He drew closer to Kaidan, eyes closed as he rested his head against the other’s shoulder. It’d been a _long_ day even as his days went. Right now, he needed _this_. Even if it was just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
